Sedetik di Mata, Selamanya di Jiwa
by Anggie Greengrass
Summary: One Shoot - My First FanFict, tentang dalamnya cinta seorang Anggie Greengrass kepada Draco Malfoy sehingga Anggie berani melakukan hal yang terkutuk. Tetapi pada akhirnya Anggie galau memilih Draco Malfoy ataukah Coum Vaisey yang selalu setia padanya. Bagaimanakah sebenarnya kata hati Anggie?


**JUDUL : SEDETIK DI MATA, SELAMANYA DI JIWA**

**AUTHOR :**  
Anggie Greengrass  
SLYTHERIN 1  
XLVIII

**GENRE :**

Fantasy**  
**Hurt/Comfort & Romance

**Rating :**

15+

**CASTING :**  
Anggie Greengrass as _"Anggie"_  
Coum Vaisey as _"Coum"_

Draco Malfoyas _"Draco"_  
Athena Montague as_ "Athena"_

Crystal Warringtonas_ "Crystal"_  
Lidya Greengrass as _"Lidya"_  
Evelyn Pucey as _"Evelyn"_  
Fai Parkinson as _"Fai"_  
Hazzard Valsey as _"Hazzard"_  
Ega Malfoy as _"Ega"_  
Lucius Malfoy as _"Om Lucius"_  
Narcissa Malfoy as _"Tante Nessie"_

* * *

Aku melihat laki-laki itu lagi. Dia duduk termenung, sendirian, di pojok Slytherin Common Room, seperti biasanya. Aku ingin menyapanya, tetapi aku ragu-ragu. Aku hanya menunduk, berperang dengan bathinku.

Hatiku mencelos saat dia tiba-tiba memanggil namaku.

Aku pun berjalan perlahan ke arahnya. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana wajahku saat ini. Segala perasaan menjadi campur aduk. Ingin rasanya aku berlari meninggalkan laki-laki itu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa, aku ingin melihat lagi mata indahnya.

"Miss Greengrass. Jangan diam saja, kesinilah. Duduk disampingku" ujar laki-laki itu-tersenyum.

"Er-iya, Coum" ucapku singkat-masih menunduk.

"Bagaimana rencana kita nanti malam? Jadi?" tanya laki-laki yang bernama Coum itu langsung kepada pokok permasalahannya.

"Iya, Coum. Kemarin aku sudah mendiskusikannya dengan Athena. Athena bilang kalau dia akan mengantar kita ke Hutan Terlarang."

"Bagus! Aku juga sudah meminta Hazzard dan Lidya untuk menyibukkan Valen si nona Prefek."

"Bagaimana dengan Mr. Filch?"

"Tidak usah menghawatirkan Mr. Filch. Evelyn akan melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Kita akan berhasil" lanjut Coum sambil mengerlingkan mata.

Deg! Jantungku seperti berhenti sejenak karena kerlingan matanya.

_"Tuhan, mengapa Kau menghadirkan laki-laki ini? Laki-laki yang mirip sekali dengan Draco?" keluhku dalam hati._

Aku terhanyut akan kenangan-kenangan indah bersama Draco. Aku tersenyum tipis.

Senyumanku berubah menjadi kesedihan saat aku menyadari Draco sedang terbaring tak berdaya di ST Mungo. Misi penting dari Dark Lord lah yang menyebabkan kekasihku ada di ambang kematiannya. Tidak terasa titik-titik bening membasahi pipiku.

"Anggie Giovanni Greengrass, ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kamu tiba-tiba menangis?" tanya Coum cemas.

Coum menggeser tempat duduknya sehingga berhadapan denganku. Dia menatapku sejenak. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari jubahnya dan menyeka air mataku.

"Jangan sedih, Nggie, aku yakin kita akan berhasil" ujar Coum meyakinkanku.

Dia memelukku perlahan.

Nyaman.

* * *

"Nggie, ini sudah jam 11 malam, siapkan dirimu. Aku juga sudah membawa Botol Crystal yang aku curi dari kantor Snape. Cepat kita berangkat!" seru Athena.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, tetapi aku harus. Demi Draco.

Malam ini, aku, Coum, dan Athena akan berburu Unicorn-darah Unicorn lebih tepatnya. Menyakiti makhluk murni dan tidak berdaya itu, dengan kedua tanganku sendiri?

"Aaarrrrrggghhhhh!" erangku frustasi.

Aku bangkit dan berjalan dengan gontai menuju Slytherin Common Room. Kemudian aku mencoba agak cepat untuk menyejajarkan langkah dengan Athena. Kami tidak banyak berbicara. Kami sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ssssstttt! Anggie, Athena, aku disini" bisik Coum kepada kami.

"Dimana? Kami tidak dapat melihatmu!" ucap Athena setengah berbisik.

Coum segera membuka Jubah Gaibnya. Aku tak terlalu memperdulikan darimana dia mendapatkannya.

Coum mengenakan kemeja yang dibalut dengan scarf warna hijau tosca-seperti warna matanya. Ah, mata Coum memang selalu membuatku rindu.

Kami bertiga masuk ke dalam Jubah Gaib. Sempit sekali. Agar muat, posisiku dan Coum bersebelahan, dan Athena di depan kami. Kemudian kami berjalan mengendap-endap keluar dari Common Room.

Aku hampir terkikik geli saat melihat Evelyn sedang mengobrol akrab dengan Mr. Filch. Aku segera menutup mulutku. Bahkan Coum danAthena sudah tertawa tanpa suara. Kami berjalan teramat pelan karena Mrs. Norris mulai melirik ke arah kami.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan Proffesor Rowena? Sepertinya beliau bisa melihat kita walaupun di bawah Jubah Gaib" ucapku cemas.

"Tadi sekalian aku mencuri Peta Perompak di ruangan Snape. Sekarang Proffesor Rowena sedang berada di ruangannya" ucap Athena meneliti Peta Perompak-yang entah kapan sudah dibukanya.

Aku dan Coum tersenyum bersamaan mengetahui ide cerdik Athena. Coum langsung menjitak kepala Athena. Athena hanya nyengir kuda sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

* * *

Sudah hampir dua jam kami mengitari Hutan Terlarang, tetapi tidak satupun Unicorn yang nampak. Aku duduk di batang pohon besar. Aku lelah dan lapar. Karena terlalu terbebani dengan misi ini, aku sampai lupa untuk mengisi perutku.

Coum langsung duduk disamping kananku, sedangkan Athena disamping kiriku. Athena mengunyah "Manisan Upil Troll Segala Rasa" buatannya sendiri. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan tak berminat, kemudian berganti melirik Coum. Coum sedang sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam kantong kecilnya.

"Ini Almond Brownies untukmu. Kamu belum makan malam, _kan_?"tawar Coum.

"Hei, bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?" selidikku.

"Tadi aku tidak melihatmu makan malam di Great Hall. Sudahlah, makan saja ini" ucap Coum sambil menyerahkan Almond Brownies kesukaanku.

"Ciyeee, romantis sekali pasangan baru ini. Bahkan di tempat yang seperti ini sekalipun" goda Athena.

Sontak aku mencubit pipi Athena. Ada apa dengannya, sempat-sempatnya dia menggodaku dan Coum. Tetapi aku bersyukur juga, gara-gara celetukan iseng dari Athena, aku bisa melihat pipi Coum yang bersemu merah.

Selagi aku mengunyah Brownies, aku tidak sengaja melihat bayangan putih yang ada agak jauh di depanku. Sepertinya itu Unicorn, dia sedang memperhatikanku . Aku bangkit berdiri. Aku segera menempelkan telunjuk ke mulutku saat Coum dan Athena memandangku.

Unicorn itu malah menghampiriku. Dia seperti mencium tanganku. Aku tahu kalau Unicorn suka disentuh oleh wanita, maka dari itu aku mulai mengelus-elus kepalanya. Aku menemukan tanda seperti kilatan petir berwarna emas di belakang telinga kanannya.

"Golden Snow!" pekikku tertahan.

Coum dan Athena segera mendatangiku. Mereka mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa Unicorn ini sangat jinak kepadaku. Aku menjelaskan kalau Unicorn ini adalah Golden Snow. Yang dulu saat Goldy masih kecil, dia terluka, aku dan Draco yang menyelamatkannya. Dan Draco mengukir tanda seperti kilatan petir berwarna emas di belakang telinga kanannya. Dulu dia berwarna emas, jadi aku dan Draco menamakannya "Golden Snow", jelasku kepada mereka.

Aku menyadari Coum selalu membuang muka saat aku menyebutkan nama Draco. Aku merasa bersalah. Aku segera menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Jadi, kamu akan mengambil darah Goldy, Nggie?" tanya Athena polos.

Rasanya seperti tidak menginjak bumi, lututku seketika lemas, membuatku jatuh terduduk. Coum dengan lembut meraihku dan membimbingku untuk berdiri.

"Goldyku? Aku harus membunuh Goldyku? Tidak, aku tidak tega membunuhnya. Aku sudah terlanjur menyayanginya!" teriakku hampir menangis.

Aku menghambur memeluk Goldy. Aku menangis. Coum memberikan kode dengan mata indahnya. Aku mengangguk. Masih dengan sesenggukan aku membisikkan maksudku kepada Goldy.

Tiba-tiba Goldy berlari dengan kencang menjauhiku. Aku terkesiap, aku mengusap air mataku dengan kasar. Athena langsung memelukku. Kemudian mencoba menasehatiku.

"Sudahlah, Nggie. Kita akan menemukan yang lain. Lupakan Goldy, ayo kita berjalan lagi" tukas Athena lembut.

"Sepertinya peliharaan bodoh Draco kembali lagi, Nggie. Itu dari sebelah barat. Hei, dia membawa beberapa temannya juga. Kita akan pesta pora, membunuh mereka semua malam ini!" teriak Coum kejam.

"Diam kau! Aku tidak suka caramu berbicara, Coum! Kau kejam sekali!" hardikku.

Aku marah. Aku tidak akan berbicara dengan Coum sebelum dia meminta maaf padaku. Athena memandangku iba. Dia menepuk pundakku untuk menenangkanku. Aku tidak menggubrisnya dan langsung mendekati Goldy sendirian.

"Ada apa Goldy? Kenapa kau kembali? Itu suami dan anak-anakmu kah?" ujarku lembut-_sok_ tegar.

Goldy seperti paham akan kata-kataku, dia menengok kepada keluarganya. Dan empat ekor Unicorn sekarang mencoba menciumi tanganku. Aku segera mengelus-elus mereka satu persatu.

Tiba-tiba Goldy merendahkan badannya dan membentuk posisi duduk. Dua anak Goldy menghampirinya, dan kelihatan seperti sedang menciuminya. Kemudian mereka berdua perlahan-lahan pergi.

Aku mendekati Goldy, dia mencium pipiku lalu menatapku. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat tatapan matanya saja aku sudah mengetahui apa yang dia pikirkan. Aku menangis dan memeluk Goldy sekali lagi. Aku sampai tidak sadar kalau Athena dan Coum sudah ada di sampingku. Mereka ikut memeluk Goldy.

Coum bangkit dan menarik tanganku.

"Maafkan aku Miss Greengrass, aku tidak bermaksud melukai hatimu. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud" ucap Coum dengan nada menyesal.

Aku mengangkat wajah Coum yang tertunduk. Aku menatap matanya sebentar. Ada penyesalan dalam tatapan matanya. Aku tersenyum padanya.

Iya. Memang semudah itu aku memaafkan Coum. Aku rasa aku menyukainya.

Athena segera mengambil Botol Crystal dari balik jubahnya. Coum mengeluarkan pisau perak yang berukuran sedang dari kantong mungilnya. Aku baru tahu kalau kantong itu telah diberi manta perluasan oleh Coum. Diam-diam aku tersenyum kagum padanya.

"Maafkan aku Goldy, aku akan mengambil darahmu. Kau akan merasa sakit dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kau siap?" tanyaku lembut-_sok_ tegar, lagi.

Goldy hanya meringkik pelan, seperti mengiyakan kata-kataku. Kemudian dia menutup matanya. Coum dan Athena memegangi badan Goldy. Aku menguatkan hati untuk melakukan ini, walaupun pipiku mulai basah oleh air mata. Pisau ini di tanganku.

* * *

Aku berlari terengah-engah melewati lorong ST Mungo. Satu yang aku pikirkan, aku harus segera menemui Draco. Aku harus segera meminumkan darah ini untuknya.

Di dalam kamar Draco, sudah ada Tante Nessie yang menangis di samping Draco sedangkan Om Lucius tertidur di sisi lainnya. Ega, Fai, dan Crystal segera menggeser tempat duduk mereka saat melihatku datang. Mereka sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa padaku.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanyaku dalam hati.

"My Sweetheart Anggie, terima kasih kamu sudah mau datang lagi kesini. Tante merindukanmu, Tante merindukan kamu dan Draco yang saling bercanda bersama" isak Tante Nessie.

Aku menatap wajahnya yang pucat, lalu aku memeluk Tante Nessie. Aku tidak berani membangunkan Om Lucius yang tampak sangat lelah. Tetapi yang lebih menyedihkan adalah seseorang yang terbaring di atas ranjang itu. Mukanya sangat tirus dan pucat, terlebih badannya, sangat kurus seperti tak berdaging.

Aku menatapnya wajahnya, dan segera memeluknya.

Aku memberi kode kepada Ega, Fai, dan Crystal untuk meninggalkan kami.

Aku mengeluarkan Botol Crystal dari kantong yang aku pinjam dari Coum. Tante Nessie yang melihatnya, kemudian membangunkan Om Lucius. Mereka duduk di sampingku. Mereka tak percaya melihatku membawa darah Unicorn untuk Draco.

"Tidak apa-apa Sweetheart, minumkan saja darah itu kepada Draco. Om tidak tega terus-menerus melihat keadaan Draco yang seperti ini" ucap Om Lucius lemah.

Tante Nessie menyentuh tanganku. Itu tandanya dia setuju. Baiklah, aku sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari orang tua Draco. Aku mengangguk pelan kepada mereka berdua.

Aku membuka Botol Crystal itu. Om Lucius membantuku mengangkatkan kepala Draco, selanjutnya aku minumkan cairan putih keperakan itu pada Draco. Dengan lembut aku mengusap sisa cairan yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Kau akan lepas dari segala sakitmu. Kau akan kembali padaku, Sayang. Walaupun setelah ini kehidupanmu akan terkutuk, aku tetap akan setia padamu, aku akan tetap mencintai dirimu seperti dahulu. Kita akan mengulang masa-masa indah kita, aku janji" ucapku lirih di dekat telinga Draco.

Kemudian aku mencium keningnya.

* * *

"Aku membawakan bunga Lily ini untukmu, jangan melamun terus, ya" ucap Coum mengagetkanku.

"Untukku?" ucapku sambil mencium bunganya.

"Memangnya untuk apa?" lanjutku.

"Aku ingin meresmikan hubungan kita, Anggie Giovanni Greengrass. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku" ucap Coum lembut sambil mengenggam bahuku.

"Aku memang suka padamu Coum Deddy Vaisey. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menerimamu menjadi kekasihku" ucapku—membalikkan badan.

Aku menunduk, tidak berani memandang mata hijau tosca miliknya. Mata indah yang selalu bisa menghipnotisku untuk selalu merindukannya.

Aku tidak suka dalam situasi yang seperti ini.

"Tetapi kenapa, Nggie? Apa ada yang kurang dariku? Kau masih mencintai Dracomu yang sudah mati itu? Lihat aku! Aku lebih baik daripada Draco! Lupakan dia! Dia tak pantas untukmu!" pekik Coum tak percaya.

PLAK!

Aku menampar pipi kiri Coum. Berani sekali dia berbicara seperti itu. Aku marah, kecewa, sedih, frustasi, semua melebur menjadi satu.

"Lancang sekali kau berbicara! Draco masih hidup! Draco belum mati! Darah Unicorn itu telah menyelamatkannya!" bentakku.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Draco sudah mati saat kau datang! Tante Nessie dan Om Lucius berbohong padamu. Teman-temanmu juga berbohong padamu, termasuk juga Athena. Kau tak ingat? Sehari setelah kejadian di rumah sakit itu, kita menghadiri pemakamannya!" bentak Coum kasar.

"Aku mengira kita tidak akan menemukan Unicorn di malam itu, karena semua Unicorn sudah dipindahkan oleh Proffesor Rowena. Tetapi semuanya menjadi hancur gara-gara Golden Snowmu yang ternyata masih disana! Kau bingung? Aku yang membuat semua rekayasa ini! Demi kau!" lanjutnya—masih membentak.

Aku tak kuasa membendung air mataku. Aku tak mengerti mengapa semua menjadi seperti ini. Coum benar. Aku hampir gila gara-gara Draco meninggal. Air mataku menetes semakin deras.

"Maafkan aku, Nggie. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakannya padamu. Aku sedih kalau melihatmu hanya murung terus-menerus" ucap Coum dengan nada pelan.

Aku masih shock dengan kenyataan yang ada. Aku memandang Coum dengan pandangan kosong. Seketika itu dia pun menatapku, memegang tanganku.

Aku mencoba tersenyum di depannya. Aku sungguh munafik. Aku memang suka kepada Coum, tetapi aku masih mencintai Draco. Tak semudah itu aku melupakan cintaku. Tak secepat itu aku membuka hatiku untuk seseorang yang baru.

Draco memang telah pergi, tetapi dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku yakin dia akan selalu menjagaku sampai kita dipertemukan kembali.

Sepertinya Coum menyadari kegalauanku, dia memelukku dengan lembut.

Aku tak tahu apakah pelukan ini nyaman atau tidak.


End file.
